Rock and a hard place
by StormyNightsAndClearDays
Summary: No memories except killing has left Cyprian a messed up guy. His memories have told him he's been a killer since birth, but what if it isn't true ? Can anyone convince him otherwise ?


(I **noticed there are almost no Avengers character stories have male characters anymore, so...)**

Smoke. Screams. Buildings shattering. Yeah, another day in paradise, also known as New York. I watched people racing around, screaming, and arms flailing. Too loud, at least in my opinion. I took a long, low drag off a cigarette. Not like I could be affected by it anyways. I blew out some smoke, watching it form small rings, and triangles. I kept watching the city below, enjoying the peace of my comfy abandoned building, one crumbled beyond imagination. I blew out one more ring, before tossing the cigarette off the building, hoping it would hit someone. A low chuckle from behind made me turn. I scoffed, and turned back "Don't be like that Cyprian, I know you have nothing better to do."

I rolled my eyes again "You don't know that boss." I pulled out another cigarette, lighting it with my favorite lighter, The electric sparks always burned my finger tip,something very annoying I took a deep breath of the smoke, blowing it off. My boss growled, and took my cigarette, throwing it. My turquoise eyes turned, and I glared "Those cost at least twenty dollars, jackal."

He huffed "You have the ability to create illusions, super heal,extreme stamina, super hearing and seeing, and you smoke." I scoffed "Whatever, what's the job this time ?"

"I want you to shut down Avengers tower, and kill Steve Rogers." I glared "You're asking me to kill Captain America ?" He shrugged "More like bait out Bucky Barnes."

I raised an eyebrow "So you want to kidnap Bucky too ?" He nodded, smirking "Can you do it ?" I shrugged "Depends on the price buddy." He glared "200,000." I rolled my eyes "Higher." He growled "2,00,00,00 ?" I nodded "That's the ticket." He snorted, and started walking away "Get it done by tomorrow."

I watched the blonde walking down the street. Yep, he met my description perfectly. Body proportions of a Dorito, long strides, old fashioned. Not to mention he would always apologize when bumped into. Jesus, this guy was way too kind for his own good. I started following, keeping as silent as possible. I kept my eyes on him, brown hair blowing in the breeze. I needed a haircut soon, eh, whatever. I grabbed a tracking dart from my small army arsenal, and aimed, shooting it into his shoulder, watching him scratch the spot, but keep walking. Idiot. Didn't he realize that something was obviously wrong ?

Dumber than a rock. He kept walking, and I kept following. I saw the giant tower the Avengers called home, and frowned. I was suppose to shut all of that down ? This might be harder than planned. I sighed, taking a small break, and smoking a cigarette. I puffed, and blew smoke out, huffing. Why in the world did I have to do this job ?

I heard a sigh, and looked over to see one of my fellow bounty hunters, Wade. He took the cigarette, and threw it. I huffed. He sighed "You are smoking, why ?" I glared "Because I can." He took the whole pack of cigarettes, and threw them off the building "Idiot ! Why would you do that ?!" He pulled me back from the edge "To save your teeth, and pretty little face~!" I snarled "I choose that, not you jackass !" He rolled his eyes "I veto that so you don't die young." I growled "Super. Healing. Wade." He took a moment before face palming "Ooooh.. Right.." I sighed "I have a job to do, can you leave ?" He shrugged, before jumping off the building. My pack of cigarettes came flying back up, and I grabbed them, huffing. I was going to get him one day. I needed to focus for now though. For now. I needed to get closer to the building, but it would be really hard, sensors and super spies everywhere. I sighed gently, before casting several different illusions.

One of a woman, another of a man, and the final group of illusions being thugs. I positioned them in an alley, before starting the scenario of the man and woman being brutally beaten and mugged. I saw Steve turn, and jump, and made the illusions disappear. The look on his face was a look of knowing, a look of knowing something was wrong. I jumped, changing my appearance with an illusion, landing on the ground, and keeping myself standing.

His eyes widened, but he calmed, readying himself for a fight. He was waiting though, waiting for me to move. Yeah right, I know exactly how to play this game. I casted an illusion of myself, that was standing in front of me, before charging. He grabbed for it's waist, but all he received was pain. The illusion of being hurt. He yelped, and pulled back in surprise. He pressed a button, and I realized he was calling help.

He wasn't ready for a fight with me, he was scared. I huffed, and threw down some smoke, and disappeared quickly, running, and dropped the illusion that I had used on myself. I huffed, and kept walking, until hearing footsteps. Shit. He was following me. I had to keep calm. Completely calm. I watched him pass me, and internally let out a sigh of relief. I turned a corner, walking back up to the old apartments, and up to my roost. I leaned against a a pillar, pulling out a smoke. I was never, ever, going to live through this.


End file.
